Falling
by Queen Em
Summary: "This whole thing could be fine, if the person in charge span the story in the right direction… if, of course." Edgeworth has a secret, someone knows that secret and that someone will show no mercy as the young prosecutor desperately tries to hide it... not just for his own sake. W/E


Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying the holidays so far!

This is a dark little oneshot that has been on my mind for a while. It is somewhat organic- it had pretty much come straight from my crazy mind onto paper without any revamps! The themes are quite dark but it is not explicit, though I wouldn't recommend it to those of a sensitive disposition. This story explores the power of both manipulation and love and whether or not the latter can conquer all.

Any feedback would be much appreciated as ever!

Queen Em xx

Snarling as he put down the phone, Miles Edgeworth ran is hands through his silver hair in aggravation, the last thing he wanted to do was see Gant. Although he'd worked with the man for almost a decade, Edgeworth found him incredibly creepy and wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him, which judging by Gant's powerful physique, wouldn't be very far. The Chief of Police was manipulative and cold and although Edgeworth had yet to discover them, he was confident Gant was hiding some very dark skeletons in his closet. Why Gant wanted to see him, especially at this ridiculously late hour he had no idea. All he knew was the sooner he could see Gant the sooner he could get home and be with his lover, it had been a few days since he had seen him and the young prosecutor couldn't wait, even if it meant he would be spending the night at his God forsaken falling apart apartment! With a sigh he trudged to the dominating man's office and knocked.

'Come in. Ah good evening Little Worthy." Scowling at the patronising nickname Edgeworth smiled politely when Gant said smoothly "sit down, please."

''How are things?" Gant leant back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Fine thank you Sir." Edgeworth replied, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as Gant eyed him up and down and he felt obliged to cross his own legs tightly when Gant's eyes lingered in-between them for just a little too long.

"Good weekend?"

Edgeworth's heart skipped a beat. He had spent the weekend in Vegas with his lover, the lover his job forced him to conceal. Phoenix Wright, brilliant, unconventional and sexy but both their careers were in taters if they were to get caught. Whilst both hoped it was just a matter of time before they could go public, for now sneaking around and denying anything suspicious was the only call unless they wanted both their names and professional conduct dragged through the mud. Vegas was the perfect place, they could be open, hold hands even kiss in public no one gave a damm who they or their ridiculous 'rivalry' were in Vegas, unfortunately the same could not be said for New York.

"Erm yes thank you Sir."

"Did you do anything nice?"

"Not particularly."

There was an awkward silence, Gant's eyes gleamed with malice and he licked his lips as his cold eyes bore into Edgeworth who shifted uncomfortably.

"Is there anything else you require, Sir?"

"Yes," Gant stood up and slowly prowled to Edgeworth and perched on the side of his desk, just inches away from the young prosecutor who recoiled in his seat, "You like cock don't you?"

Edgeworth gasped in anger, "That is completely inappropriate!"

"So yes, I already know the answer" Gant snarled with a cruel laugh, "that's good because I want you to get on knees and suck mine."

Edgeworth gritted his teeth, "Good night, Sir." He hissed the last word and stood up to leave but was stopped when Gant called out to him.

"I wouldn't walk away from me if I were you Little Worthy, in fact I would get back in here and do what I say."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because…" He reached for a folder and threw it at Edgeworth's feet who stared at it warily before bending down to pick it up. Standing back up he looked through them and he couldn't help but shake.

"Where did you…"

"Where did I get them? You mean those pictures of famed Prosecutor Edgeworth sticking his tongue down the throat of rising star defence attorney Phoenix Wright?"

Flicking through the incriminating photos, Edgeworth felt bile rise in his throat, Gant had him followed, clearly for some time. There were pictures from the last few months, Wright leaving Edgeworth's apartment, them sunbathing together, the tender kiss Wright had planted on his lips suddenly looked so crude and Edgeworth slammed the folder shut.

"Oh Edgy, I know what its like to be young and in love and I wouldn't out this relationship. After all we all know what would happen if this little scoop got out, that the famed rivals in law are sleeping together."

"The media have got better things to do." Edgeworth muttered, although he didn't believe it.

"Really?" He chuckled mockingly, "because I'm not sure they do. Though I can see why you aren't overly worried. After all you are the golden boy of the prosecutors office with your chiselled face and movie star hair, we've all seen you in the papers, even the glossy's want a piece of you, we've all seen you in GT and GQ and don't even pretend you don't play up to the attentions." He ran his leather gloved finger down Edgeworth's cheek who flinched, "I'm sure our head of publicity could spin a touching story about finding the love of your life, we could have ourselves a lovely little story if we wanted. But…"

"But you would rather throw me to the wolves?"

"I could but right now Edgey boy I don't think it would be in my best interests, you're too good of a publicity stunt right now. This while thing could be fine, if the person in charge span the story in the right direction… if of course" He breathed the last word down Edgeworth's neck and he felt the world spin a little as Gant continued, "But Wright, poor Pheenie doesn't have a media team behind him, he doesn't have an entire law office to protect him and we all know how well he holds up against the media," Edgeworth grimaced, his partner was awful with the media, always saying the wrong thing to the wrong people, "the media will slaughter him. He'll never work again, his name, his life, his entire practice will be dragged through the mud, there will certainly be no more Wright and co. his integrity is crushed, which it will be."

"What do you want from me?" The prosecutor hissed.

"You know what I want?"

"A blow job before you destroy us?"

"Destroy you? No, I don't give a dam about that spiky haired moron and with the media bumming you left right and centre I don't need to get rid of you- yet. The pictures are safe, as long as you please me." He smiled wickedly and put his hands on Edgeworth shoulders, pressing down firmly giving him an evil glare.

"On your knees… now."

After what felt like hours later, Gant zipped his trousers back up and ran his hand through Edgeworth's now unruly hair, who was on the floor, tears streaming down his pale face as he shook.

"See you Little Worthy, very soon."

Staggering to his knees Edgeworth stumbled to the bathroom and washed his face and hands repeatedly, crying almost uncontrollably as he washed the sticky white mess out of his hair. Catching his reflection he gasped, pale, shaking and dripping wet, how the mighty have fallen and for once Edgeworth didn't know how we was going to get up from this one.

With a painful moan, Edgeworth trudged up the stairs to his apartment thankful that Wright was staying at his, he couldn't face that rickety old bed and cold draft tonight. Wright was already in bed, it had been a long day for the defence attorney and it was already pushing 11. Seeing his beloved dog Pess was already asleep, he tiptoed to the bathroom and got ready for bed, although he knew it would probably wake Phoenix he ran the shower, he needed to get that vile man off him. The hot water soothed his aching body but he winced as it stung the newly inflicted wounds that marked his porcelain skin. Drying himself off he couldn't help but grimace as he saw his body in the mirror. He'd warned Gant not to leave marks and the Chief of Police had barely left a mark on him for the two months he had been Gant's 'project; as the domineering man mockingly called him. However today Gant spared nothing and he was bruised and battered, his thighs and backside were red raw with purple bruises already forming. There were some unsightly bite marks on his body and his chest and nipples were sore. The cut on his lip could be easily lied away but he didn't know where to start with the rest. Although he didn't normally wear pyjamas Edgeworth dressed in a pair of long flannel pyjama trousers and a black t-shirt that seemed to cover his bruises. Throwing his washing in the linen basket he cursed aloud when he noticed his discarded shorts had a small blood stain on the seat and he quickly hand washed them and hid them on the heated rail under his towel to dry. Quietly he made his way to the bed, hoping Phoenix wouldn't ask about his attire. Lying down with an unintentional groan he pulled the sheet to his chin and couldn't help but smile when he heard Phoenix stir.

"Hey you," Phoenix said quietly.

"Hey to you beautiful, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, you're here now. I've missed you," Phoenix nipped at his lover's neck and playfully ran his hand over the waistband of Edgeworth's pyjamas. Phoenix went to reach underneath the fabric but Egdeworth scrunched his face up in pain when Phoenix began to stroke his backside. Gently Edgeworth took his hand and guided it away, "is it ok if we just lie together tonight, I'm absolutely exhausted. Plus we can make this weekend in Vegas extra special." He kissed Phoenix who looked momentarily disappointed but then said gently, "of course."

"Well done in court today," Edgeworth said mildly, kissing Phoenix's neck softly, "sorry I had to rush off but I did witness your triumph."

"Thanks, don't worry, you went at a good time, you missed my shoddy show with the press, I'm so bad with those vultures! Thank heavens they like me otherwise I think they'd tear me to pieces, you will have to teach me how to deal with them one day"

Edgeworth's hear lurched a little but quickly settled when Phoenix kissed him softly and ran his hands through his hair.

"You were brilliant all the same." Edgeworth said with a small smile.

"Thanks, I couldn't let the Father take the blame when he was innocent, everyone as ready to throw him to the wolves, he would have gone to jail for a crime he didn't commit"

"You're brilliant, you don't give up, you're a very good man Phoenix. They are very lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one, I'm in bed with the beautiful, smart love of my life."

"I love you Phoenix."

"I love you more."

Edgeworth winced as Phoenix's hand in avertedly brushed against one of the throbbing bite marks on his chest but when his lover held him closer and softly kissed his neck he never meant it more when he said softly, "not possible." Edgeworth closed his eyes and smiled contently, the sound of Phoenix's soft breath in his ear and his warm embrace the only that mattered.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and all feedback is appreciated.

QE x


End file.
